The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 36
Palmira's POV Paulo had gone to chase after the winged girl, who was Nike's daughter. The battle was still raging on, and I yawned, a little bored and stretched. My brother didn't come. I frowned for a minute, then two. Then my expression turned to worry. I cast a look at the hellhounds, a look that clearly meant: Kill them, or the consequences are great. ''I shadow-traveled to my brother's location. He was there, bloody and steaming. He was barely moving and his breaths were short and wheezy. I gasped. "Brother!" I screamed and flung myself beside him. I laid a hand on his burn and tried to channel my power to him. ''Heal. '' Paulo had a smirk on his lips and he clutched his sword tightly. "Hey, sis..." He whispered. I didn't speak. Instead, I sent a mental message to my mistress. "My lady, heal my brother." '' "And why should I?" The cold, silky voice of my mistress rang in my mind "He is the greatest of your warriors. He is your son....isn't he? You claimed him as your son." I spoke. "I cannot do a thing such as saving a life. I had saved many lives, didn't I? Then no one paid me back." Her voice spoke again. "He will pay you back. My brother will fight for your honor and claim your victory." "Your heart is soft, Palmira." My mistress growled. "Oh, very well then. But you must show none of that weak good heart of yours and prove yourself worthy to be claimed my daughter." The voice melted away from my mind. I waited for a moment. Paulo clutched his sword tighter, and his breaths became shorter. Then, finally his silly grin became wider and his eyes closed. His sword hand went slack. I cried over his body. For an hour, I wept. I took Paulo's cold hand and slipped it into mine, and clutched it tight. The dark clouds swallowed the sun. Drops of water splashed down around us, but something strange happened: no drop rained on my brother. I started to gather hope. Paulo's eyes opened, and for a moment, instead of sapphire blue, his eyes were dark as midnight. Then he gasped and I shouted in joy and hugged him so tight he gagged. "Sorry." I said, wiping a tear off my cheek. Paulo frowned. "Are you getting soft, sister?" He snarled, examining his burn on a mirror he conjured from the shadows. "She is." A mysterious voice, echoing like the ripples of a water, melodious and rich with power. Paulo smiled. Snow began falling lightly on the ground. A faint blue light appeared quite far away, into the heart of the forest and slowly making its way towards us. The ball of light appeared before us and after a blinding flash, a tall girl appeared, younger than me, her posture showed royalty. "Lady Aviarah, Elemental." Paulo bowed before her. I awkwardly did the same and watched her. She was beautiful, with milky-white skin and a figure graceful and lithe. Orange hair tumbled to her waist, with one strand braided with coiled silver. Her eyes were violently purple, with flames dancing in the midst of the eye. She wore two green metal bands firmly clasped on her shoulder, and I could see tiny leaves sprouting, then sinking back into metal. She wore a Greek silver chiton, and held an arrow made of ice, and a staff of obsidian strapped to her back. She wore a long, gold cloak. Paulo stood straight and brushed off dirt from his clothes. He picked up his sword and looked expectantly at the powerful being, who stretched her fingers leisurely. "It is me, Aviarah, daughter to Kronos and the Mist, the last Elemental." She spoke in her echoing voice. "And I have come to take the daughter of Hermes, Palmira to fulfill a command from your mistress." She swung her bow, and an inch of snow sprayed in front of us. "Why?" I asked, shivering. Aviarah smiled. She had a strange smile.... "Do not fear. I am here to train you." "Train?" Aviarah rubbed two of her fingers, and a golden plant grew a foot from the ground, turned to ice, then broke into pieces. "Yes, train." "How about Paulo?" I asked. The Elemental looked at the boy grimly then said. "He is now the leader to rally the troops of our army.... to prepare for the battle to claim the pieces of the crown." She said and pursed her lips. I froze. My young brother? A leader? "He is strong." The echoing voice of Aviarah filled my ears. "His heart shows no compassion and he had mastered your mistress' blessing....Unlike you." My eyes teared up..... here I am, before Aviarah, the only one stronger than the mistress herself, telling me I was weak....fragile. "That is why I have come....to strengthen you." Aviarah said. "Come under my cloak, and we will head to my palace." I took a step forward. Paulo didn't speak. He looked proud and mighty, his sword lifted high. The snow swirled faster. "Go, Palmira." Paulo said with a trace of superiority in his voice. I walked to the side of the Elemental, and she smiled in satisfaction. "Worry not, Palmira. You will taste greatness in a few days." She said. There was a rustle and four girls appeared, weapons drawn. The one with wings gasped at Paulo. "Paulo....be careful." I croaked. He smirked at me. "They have seen me." Aviarah said in disapproval. "Let us go." And we disappeared in a flash of silver. Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page